STORY TITLE HERE
by Jaz-chan
Summary: Eh.. time consumer. Not too good. To help gain descriptive skills and whatnot. :P
1. Enter into Interrogation

The room they put me in was dark. There was nothing to be seen or heard. The darkness was starting to suffocate me. It was like that for three minutes until a camera light flickered on in front of me, revealing a single camera on a tripod, a microphone, and a small speaker. I looked down at my wrists and saw that they were handcuffed together. Not knowing what to do, I screamed out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where am I?!" I screamed into the camera.

"I am L." A distorted voice responded to me. "You have been suspected of witnessing a murder." My mind flashes back to an image of a drunken young man, dead on the pavement. I shook the image out of my head as I replied, "You're L?"

"Yes I am." the voice (L) replied.

"Well I did see this one guy die yesterday." I said coolly, trying to put my hands behind my head as if relaxing, but forgot that I was handcuffed, trying to play it off like murder was no big deal.

"Can you enlighten us with that story?"

"Yea, sure…"


	2. FLASH BACK CHAPTER 1

FLASH BACK CHAPTER

**FLASH BACK CHAPTER**

**This is where the real story is…lol**

I had just ran away from home, being rebellious against my hard-ass parentals (aka parents). I had my stuff packed up in my purple bag, you know my necessities. I had my purse full of snacks, and cup ramen. My bag was stuffed with a weeks worth of outfits, my under pants, usual running away stuff. I believe I was full prepared this time, because last time I didn't bring enough food or clothes. I decided for a place to run away to temporarily. I decided to go to my best friend Kris Uchiha's (lol yea she's related to Sasuke, you Naruto fans) house, because her parents liked me anyway.

I was certain to take a short-cut down through the alley that I usually take to go to her house. I have never gone there at night before…There were no lights in the alleyway, so it was dark and damp and downright creepy. As I made my way down the alley, to keep my mind off the darkness, I started to think of what to say when I got there.

"Umm, hi Mrs. Uchiha, I can I umm, stay here for a while? How does the rest of my life sound?" I chuckled dryly at my poor excuse and kept going. I heard feet running behind me in the distance and I started to get afraid.

_Was that a human?_ An inner voice said to me.

"No, it can't be. I'm all alone here." I replied to the voice aloud, not caring who hears, making it seem like there is someone with me in this darkness.

_What if it really is a person? What if they kill you now, here, in this alley? Then you will __**really**__ be alone._

"Shut up." I growled at the voice.

I heard heavy, staggered breathing over my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat when I turned and faced the tall, sweaty looking man. He had brown hair, matted and messy, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Wh'elloo there gorgeous!" He said slurred, staggering from side to side as he approached me. "Heyyy sexii laadyy! Aren't you supposed to show meh a good time??"

It wasn't like I haven't been around drunks before, my uncle's in rehab for being an alcoholic and he's approached me drunk many times. I learned that if some one is desperately drunk, the best think to do is to talk to them calmly and sweetly, as if you were talking to a child.

"Umm Sir? I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Nope, I know exactly who I'm talking to sweet cheeks! Isn't your name…" there was a pause in the drunks' speech; I waited patiently for him to start up again. ", Vodka or something like that?

"No I'm sorry sir. I'm not Vodka. My name is..." I hesitated to tell him my real name to this stranger, especially a drunken one, so I used the first one that came to my mind.

"I am Yuki Yukasaki."

_Damn that was stupid. _My inner voice told me but I ignore it as I felt my cell phone in my pocket.


	3. Back to the Interrogation Room

Back to Present

**Back to Present**

"You were going to use your cell phone?" The voice called L interrupted.

"Yea, I was going to call the police or the rehab facility if things got out of hand."

"How old are you.

"I am fifteen. I am turning sixteen in August."

"Fifteen years old, fit and healthy, just starting to mature into the adult world," I looked down at my basically, I don't know exactly how to explain my smaller-than-the-average-15-year-old size breasts and felt my face get red with embarrassment.

", how could you expect you wouldn't get in any trouble?"

I looked away from the camera as my regretful tears flowed into my eyes.

"I-I don't know."

"No need to cry." L said, I suppose my sorrow was visible even through a camera. "Just continue on from where you stopped please." I looked away as I heard him yell, "Hey! Get this girl a box of tissues please! Wipe her eyes dry." I realized he may have forgotten to turn the microphone off as the tears were streaming down my face. A young man with long, straight hair ran over to me with a box of tissues as he said cheerfully, "Hiya Girlie! I'm Matsuda! I've been sent over here by L to help cheer you up." Matsuda wipes up my face and tries to console me with a lot of old clichés that adults use to calm down a small child. "Its fine…shush-hush…"He said as he basically cradled me in his arms. The feeling of his warm embrace made me smile and he was cute! What at first felt like the worst weekend of my life got lifted off of me when I hugged the hottie and chose to finish telling my story.


	4. FLASH BACK CHAPTER 2

Back to Present

**FLASH BACK CHAPTER**

_**(The story moves on…)**_

I didn't plan on using my cell phone, unless I was calling the rehab facility or the police, if things got out of hand. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall, slamming his body against mine.

"Yugi-yoda-sake or whatever your name is, you **will** give me what I need."

I gave him a disgusted expression as I felt exactly what he needed probing my thigh.

"**Now**."

In that instant, he pressed his filthy mouth against mine and he shoved his disgusting, alcohol-flavored tongue in my mouth. I nearly gagged at the combined taste of alcohol and sweat. Needing to defend myself I bit his tongue. Not hard enough to make him bleed but hard enough to make him suffer. He screamed in agony as he pushed himself off of me and fell to the ground in pain.

_Well I guess you underestimated your strength… _My inner voice said to me as I slunk down to the ground in shock. I saw his pitiful ate pts to get up to just see him fail. He just didn't have the strength. He crawled towards me with his last bit of strength, then I saw his eyes glaze over and he I knew he was dead…


End file.
